Alfred Hitchcock
Alfred Hitchcock '''was a classic and legendary film director best known for ''Psycho ''(1960) and ''The Birds ''(1963). Biography Alfred Joseph Hitchcock was born in Leytonstone, England on August 13, 1899. He was the youngest of three children born to William and Emma Jane Hitchcock. After attending a technical school at age of 15, Hitchcock spent the first years of his career as a draftsman, advertising designer, and writer. An interest in photography led to him working in London's film industry, first as a title card designer for silent movies and, just five years later, as a director. In 1926, Hitchcock married his assistant director, Alma Reville, and in 1928 they had a daughter, Patricia. Hitchcock quickly gained notoriety as a director who delivered suspense, twist endings, and dark subject matter. His own personality and gallows humor were embedded in popular culture through interviews, film trailers, and cameo appearances in his own films. He was popular with audiences at home and abroad, and in 1939 the Hitchcock family moved to Hollywood. In the three decades that followed he would cement his legacy by directing and producing his most successful and enduring works. His television anthology, Alfred Hitchcock Presents, ran from 1955 to 1965 and made him a household name. During his career, he created over fifty feature films in a career that saw not only the development of Hitchcock's own distinctive directorial style, but also landmark innovations in cinema. In 1929, Blackmail was his first feature film with sound and in 1948, his first colour film was Rope. Hitchcock himself has been credited with pioneering many camera and editing techniques for peers and aspiring directors to emulate. Hitchcock collected many professional accolades including two Golden Globes, eight Laurel Awards, and five lifetime achievement awards. He was a five-time Academy Award nominee for Best Director and in 1940, his film Rebecca won the Oscar for Best Picture. In 1980, he received a knighthood from Queen Elizabeth II. A husband, father, director, and the Master of Suspense, Sir Alfred Hitchcock passed away on April 29, 1980. http://alfredhitchcock.com Filmography See the The Alfred Hitchcock Wiki for further works. '''1920s * The Pleasure Garden (1925) * The Mountain Eagle (1926) * The Lodger: A Story of the London Fog (1927) * The Ring (1927) * Downhill (1927) * Champagne (1928) * Easy Virtue (1928) * The Farmer's Wife (1928) * Blackmail (1929) * The Manxman (1929) 1930s * Juno and the Paycock (1930) * Murder! (1930) * The Skin Game (1931) * Rich and Strange (1931) * Number Seventeen (1932) * Waltzes from Vienna (1934) * The Man Who Knew Too Much (1934) * The 39 Steps (1935) * Secret Agent (1936) * Sabotage (1936) * Young and Innocent (1937) * The Lady Vanishes (1938) * Jamaica Inn (1939) 1940s * Rebecca (1940) * Foreign Correspondent (1940) * Mr. & Mrs. Smith (1941) * Suspicion (1941) * Saboteur (1942) * Shadow of a Doubt (1943) * Lifeboat (1944) * Spellbound (1945) * Notorious (1946) * The Paradine Case (1947) * Rope (1948) * Under Capricorn (1949) 1950s * Stage Fright (1950) * Strangers on a Train (1951) * I Confess (1953) * Dial M for Murder (1954) * Rear Window (1954) * To Catch a Thief (1955) * The Trouble with Harry (1955) * The Man Who Knew Too Much (1956) * The Wrong Man (1956) * Vertigo (1958) * North by Northwest (1959) 1960s * Psycho (1960) * The Birds (1963) * Marnie (1964) * Torn Curtain (1966) * Topaz (1969) 1970s * Frenzy (1972) * Family Plot (1976) Gallery File:Psycho_man_in_cowboy_hat.jpg|''Psycho'' Cameo File:Psycho_2_08.jpg|''Psycho II'' Shadow Cameo File:Hitchcock_01.jpg|On Set File:Hitchcock_02.jpg|On Set File:Hitchcock_03.jpg|Shhh! File:Hitchcock_04.jpg|Shhh! File:Hitchcock_05.jpg|Directing the Shower Scene File:Leigh_Hitch_01.jpg|With Janet Leigh File:Tony_Hitch_01.jpg|With Anthony Perkins File:Tony_Hitch_02.jpg|With Anthony Perkins Category:Deceased crew Category:Deceased cast Category:Crew Category:Directors Category:Cast Category:Psycho (1960) Category:Psycho (1960) cast